The Russian mob boss and the woman he fell in love with
by meganvh
Summary: Just as the title says. One shot
1. Chapter 1

Megan VanHoosen

1-16-13

6th hour

The Russian Mob Boss and the Women he fell in Love With

Being the Russian Mob Boss sucks. I never really have any free time, because I'm always busy. So, tonight my right-hand man Christian and I are going out to my favorite club. I just need something to get my mind off of it. So, I decided to put on my navy dress shirt, black jeans, and my favorite pair of combat boots. After I was dressed, I walked to the door and picked up my keys to my Maserati and was on my way to the club.

I have always hated being the daughter of the Turkish Mob Boss. But, the plus side to being the daughter of a mob boss is the gifts, clothes, and the money. I never really had a boyfriend who wanted me for me and not my money or my looks. So, my best-friend Lisa and I are to a club to release some steam. I put on my knee length black dress and my black pumps, with my diamond incrusted necklace, earrings, and bracelet. I walked to my door, then grabbed the keys to my Mustang GTO and headed to the club.

As I pulled up to the club and parked my Maserati, I watched a brown haired angel walk in. I got out of my car and walked up to the door and the bouncer let me in automatically. I walked to the bar and ordered Russian Vodka. It was hilarious watching a woman order what I'm drinking and trying to choke it down. Then out of nowhere my brown haired angel sat next to me.

"What are you drinking," she asked me."I'm drinking Russian Vodka." I replied. And then she ordered one and threw it back like it was water and had no problem swallowing it. "I have to say, I've never seen anyone besides me through that back that fast." I said, praising her. "I lived in Russia with my father when I was younger and learned a-lot of new things while I was there." she replied.

"So, what's your name handsome?" I asked him."My name is Dimitri and yours would be?" he replied. "Rose, nice to meet you." I told him. "So, would you like to dance?" I asked him. "Sure, why not." He replied. I wonder if he is a guy that won't use me for money. Probably not, because his clothes look expensive and are in nice shape. He's cute, Oh God, I hope he's not married. What am I thinking he looks like the kind of guy that would tell a woman if he was. God he is a great dancer.

I was freaking out, what if she just wants me for my money or worse, she's married. Whoa wait, I doubt she's married, she's way to young an too pretty to be married. I wonder what time it is? I turned and looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight. "Do you want to get out of here and go back to my place?" I asked her."Sure, just let me tell Lisa and we can go." She told me. "Ok." I told Christian that I was leaving and not to bother me all weekend.

"Lisa, will you take my car home, I'm going home with Dimitri for the whole weekend. So, don't call or text me the rest of this weekend. Ok" I told and she replied ok. I walked to Dimitri and he pulled me o0ut the door and walked until we got to a Maserati, opened the door for me and then went around and got in. Then we were on our way to his condo for the whole weekend.

When we got to my condo, we talked watched movies like 'Halloween,' 'Grown Ups,' 'Diaries of a Wimpy Kid,' 'Red,' and 'The Notebook.' We had 6 bags of popcorn, did other thing and finally went to sleep at 4 in the morning. When I woke up, I heard the water in the shower running so I went ahead and made break-fest. When Rose walked out and sat down I handed her plate to her and then sat down to eat myself. When we were finished I asked her out on a date to the movies and dinner, which she accepted.

We were watching "City of Bones' with Jamie Campbell Bower, who is **extremely **hot. We decided to go back to his place, because he told me he had something really important to tell me and it couldn't wait. When we got to his condo he was really fidgety and nervous. I didn't understand why until he said…."I'm a Russian Mob Boss." I can't believe this.

I was scared of Roses reaction to my secret. The minute we walked through the door I had her sit down on the couch. She looked up at me with expecting eyes and I told her. "I'm a Russian Mob Boss." You're a what?" "A Russian Mob Boss." "Dimitri, can I have some time to take this all in. I…. I will call you when I figure things out, ok?" "Ok." I replied, and then she was out the door. How long she would be away from me, I didn't know, but hopefully not forever.

What's wrong with me? Well, the fact that I just walked out on Dimitri to think things over and just realizing that what he was telling me must had been hard to do. Well, I guess I understand why he was scarred to tell me, and I mean I'm the daughter of a mob boss. Oh My God, I have to tell him that I accept him and that I really, really love him.

I was lying down on my couch when Rose burst through my door and kissed me. "I love you and I accept you too. I also want to tell you a secret." She told me. "Ok." "I'm the daughter of the Turkish Mob Boss." "Is that what you wanted to think about?" "Yes." She answered. "It's ok." "And another thing." "Yes?" I asked her. "I'm pregnant." "I'm going to be a father." I shouted. "Will you marry me?" I asked as I got down on one knee and she kissed me. "SO, that's a yes." "Yes, yes it is." This was the Happiest day of my life, Well until the twins were born but that is a whole other story for another time.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/

This is not a chapter.

Thanks for the reviews so far. The end was rushed and I wrote this for my English paper, in which we had to come up with a paper in two days and turn it in typed and revised. I plan on coming up with a better version of it once I finish the current story I am working on.

If you think I should put something that you think should happen in the story or if you want to give me ideas on new stories that will be welcomed. I will even put the person that requested it in the story and also as a co writer for helping come up with the idea.

It may be awhile before I post new chapters because of everything going on right now. But thank you all for the reviews and the time you put into reading my story. And also thank you for all the help your reviews give me in becoming a writer and in making my stories better.

Sincerely,

Megan


End file.
